1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a worktable, in particular a dental laboratory workbench which includes a work block arranged at front side of the table, and a vacuuming device forming a unitary structure with the work block for vacuumable material or waste which is obtained during the processing or finishing of workpieces.
The vacuuming device serves for the suctioning of filings, polishing dust or other vacuumable material which is encountered in the area of the table plate, or of the work block which is also designated as a filing vice, particularly, as the result of the finishing of dental or dental technical workpieces.
A worktable of this type has become known from the disclosure of German Petty Patent No. 74 13 941. In this known prior art worktable, the vacuuming device incorporates vacuuming apertures which are only associated with the immovably positioned work block whereby, for the finishing of a workpiece which is carried out in the area of the table plate, there is not effected any or only a partial suctionable material vacuuming.